


Qui vicino

by Iamaquestiontotheworld



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gnegnini, non so taggare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamaquestiontotheworld/pseuds/Iamaquestiontotheworld
Summary: (...)Avrebbe voluto dirglielo mentre vedeva i riflettori che si infrangevano sul suo volto, rendendolo, se possibile, ancora più bello di quanto non fosse già, con quegli occhi intensi come un bacio tra amanti e gli zigomi che sembravano il risultato di una carezza di Madre Natura.Ma le parole morirono in gola mentre le prime note di una canzone risuonavano nell’aria.(...)A volte, se non riesci a dire qualcosa a voce, una canzone lo farà per te.ATTENZIONE: in questa fic, Ermal e Fabrizio NON sono cantanti.





	Qui vicino

Roma era immersa nel torpore stanco delle nove di sera. Le sue luci disegnavano i contorni dei monumenti e dei palazzi, rischiaravano l’asfalto stradale e i sanpietrini, dipingevano il Tevere e creavano quell’atmosfera magica che Ermal aveva immortalato, una volta, tra i versi di una canzone. Una leggera brezza, anomala in quel periodo dell’anno, entrava nel suo piccolo bagno mentre si sistemava i ricci tra un’imprecazione e l’altra. Aveva la camicia completamente sbottonata, qualche gocciolina che scendeva dai boccoli scuri a infradiciargli il colletto e l’irrequietezza tipica di chi pensa che sia tutto fuori posto. Odiava questa sensazione di avere sempre qualcosa da raddrizzare, correggere o modificare per sentirsi quantomeno presentabile. Si guardò allo specchio e miliardi di pensieri si affollarono nella sua testa senza dargli tregua, ispirandogli l’ennesima imprecazione.  
\- Questi ricci di merda! - sibilò prima di sventolare bandiera bianca e dedicarsi al resto. Li avrebbe lasciati asciugare al vento, nella speranza che acquisissero una forma decente e diventassero abbastanza morbidi.

_“Se te do fastidio basta che me lo dici eh… scusame, è che c’ho un debole pe’ sti capelli.”_

Si abbottonò la camicia lasciando collo e clavicola visibili, per poi spruzzarsi un po’ di profumo.

_“Ao, e sbottonate ‘n po’, pari il cameriere!”_

Ne aveva avuto abbastanza di sfide con lo specchio per quella sera. Afferrò il telefono e controllò le notifiche, tra cui un messaggio di Vige che gli diceva di scendere perché era arrivato sotto casa sua.  
Poco prima di aprire la porta di casa, un oggetto in particolare catturò la sua attenzione. Lo prese e se lo rigirò fra le mani per qualche secondo, vedendo il ciondolo a forma di lupo brillare sotto la luce dell’ingresso.

_“Non è niente de che, ma quando l’ho visto ho pensato a te… spero te piaccia”_

Ed mentre se lo metteva, sentì di nuovo quella vocina fastidiosa rimbombargli nella testa.

_Sono proprio sotto un treno, accidenti a lui._

  
\- Allora… Tre Guinness, due Mojito e un Manhattan.  
\- Arrivano subito.  
Giusto il tempo di far allontanare la cameriera e Marco fu preso in giro da tutti i presenti al tavolo.  
\- Mi dicono dalla regia che ce stai a provà eh! - ridacchiò Claudio, guardandolo divertito.  
\- Che palle che siete, sono single da tre mesi, avrò pure il diritto di divertirmi un po’!  
\- Zì, non c’hai speranze – rincarò Fabrizio – c’avemo Ra al tavolo.  
Ermal rise di gusto mentre guardava Andrea ondeggiare i suoi capelli lunghi e scuri in modo seducente - e doveva ammettere che lo era eccome – fra le risate generali. Quella era una serata come tante altre, capitava spesso che uscissero tutti insieme a bere qualcosa al pub di fiducia. La loro amicizia si era consolidata in fretta, dopo appena pochi mesi di frequentazione. Ermal ricordava ancora le prime chiacchiere scambiate con Vige, suo compagno di corso, e l’incontro con Marco; ricordava il giorno in cui andò per la prima volta a casa loro e conobbe il loro terzo coinquilino, Claudio. E ancora, forse più di tutto, ricordava la prima uscita del gruppetto, quando a sorpresa si erano aggiunti Andrea e Fabrizio, “due amici di vecchia data, spero non vi dispiaccia”. E ad Ermal non erano dispiaciuti affatto. Soprattutto quel Fabrizio, anche se lo avrebbe ammesso dopo un anno.  
Era passato dall’essere uno spaesato e solitario fuorisede al trovare degli amici sinceri, divertenti e soprattutto simili a lui, con interessi comuni e pensieri sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, nonostante occasionali discussioni.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di stabilizzarsi in così poco tempo, lui che era sempre così criptico e riservato con chi non conosceva. E invece erano tre anni che uscivano insieme, ridevano, si prendevano per il culo e condividevano momenti ed esperienze.  
E uno e mezzo che si era preso una cotta stratosferica per Fabrizio, ma dettagli.  
\- Ma che te sei incantato ricciolè?  
La sua voce lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, e per la prima volta nella serata sentì la sua mano intrecciarsi tra i ricci ancora leggermente umidi. Gli bastò voltarsi un minimo per incontrare i suoi occhi luminosi ed espressivi, capaci di una tale intensità anche nella più frivola delle situazioni; si concesse qualche secondo per godere appieno del suo sorriso, un po’ sghembo ma non per questo meno bello, che gli incurvava graziosamente le guance e addolciva ulteriormente la sua espressione.  
Avrebbe potuto scrivere canzoni e canzoni su di lui… se solo non ne avesse già scritte a fiumi.  
\- Sì, scusami Fabbrì… è che il Ra è davvero troppo bello stasera. - disse sorridendo, l’ironia palese nella sua voce, abbastanza alta da farsi sentire dagli altri e scatenare la risata generale.  
_Passerei ore a sentirti ridere…_  
Non fece in tempo a concludere l’ennesimo pensiero sdolcinato, perché si era sentito strattonare da sinistra.  
\- E allora baciami, stupido – disse Andrea, incredibilmente vicino al suo volto e con tono e atteggiamento da marpione, prima di posargli una mano sulle labbra e far finta di baciarlo appassionatamente.  
_Ed è solo l’inizio_, pensò mentre si staccava scuotendo la testa divertito, senza notare che tutti quanti, tranne Fabrizio, si erano scambiati sguardi di intesa.

  
Qualche sorso di birra più tardi, in un momento vuoto della serata in cui qualcuno rispondeva a qualche messaggio, altri chiacchieravano di cose loro e altri ancora contemplavano il tavolo pregustando la sbornia, Marco prese una penna dalla tasca e la battè teatralmente sul bicchiere, attirando l’attenzione su di sé.  
\- Raga, ora ascoltatemi bene e rispondete a questa domanda…  
\- Se ci vuoi chiedere di salire a casa con te dopo, la risposta è no – lo interruppe Ermal, guadagnandosi un calcio sotto il tavolo.  
\- Dicevo… avete da fare il 17 Giugno?  
Gli altri si guardarono un po’ confusi, non capivano dove l’amico volesse andare a parare. Ci fu un’alzata di spalle generale, seguita da sguardi curiosi.  
Marco, che fino a quel momento trepidava di eccitazione, mise su un’espressione fiera mentre con la mano andava a frugare nello zaino che aveva appeso allo schienale della sedia. Per la meraviglia del gruppo, tirò fuori dei biglietti colorati, palesemente biglietti di un concerto.  
\- No perché, sapete, ho preso i biglietti per il concerto di Mahmood dato che ne parlavate tutti senza mai comprarli. Quindi…  
\- MA SEI UN GRANDE ZÌ - urlò Andrea sporgendosi sul tavolo e rischiando di rovesciare la birra.  
Marco cominciò a darsi le arie mormorando dei “Lo so lo so, troppo gentili...” e distribuì i biglietti a tutti con un gran sorriso.  
\- Poi ci organizziamo per andare, guai a chi dà buca.  
Tra le risate di contentezza e gli schiamazzi, Ermal guardò Fabrizio rigirarsi il biglietto tra le mani.  
\- Dovrai fare un corso accelerato di testi di Mahmood.  
Il romano lo guardò divertito, sorseggiando la Guinness. - Beh, se tu sei l’insegnante sono spacciato. Ti dimentichi pure i testi tuoi.  
Il riccio gli diede un calcio in tutta risposta, facendolo ridacchiare.  
\- Vabbè dai, non ce vuole niente a imparà il testo di una canzone. Come faceva quella che te piaceva tanto? _Qua sono le sette chiami l’outlet non rispondo?_  
Ermal rise talmente forte da attirarsi gli sguardi di tutti i clienti del pub, Fabrizio al suo fianco che lo guardava a metà tra il divertito e l’innamorato.

  
_ **17 Giugno, 2 di notte.** _

_Bizio: Ricciolè _   
_Bizio: Ma che ce fai ancora online _

_Cespuglietto: Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa _

_Bizio: Sto a scrive _

_Cespuglietto: Io sto ripassando i testi delle canzoni per il concerto _

_Bizio: No vabbè ma che stai a scherzà _

_Cespuglietto: No _   
_Cespuglietto: Anzi dovresti farlo pure tu _

_Bizio: Ma non ce penso proprio _   
_Bizio: Ma sei serio? _

_Cespuglietto: No Fabrì, mi sembra ovvio _

_Bizio: Ne saresti capace. Comunque _   
_Bizio: Me so imparato quella del Naviglio _   
_Bizio: Quella che ti piace tanto. È bella _

_Cespuglietto: Te lo dicevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta! Non vedo l’ora di sentirla live _

_Bizio: Pure io _   
_Bizio: Ma perché ti piace? C’è un motivo in particolare? _

Fabrizio aveva preso in mano tutto il coraggio di cui disponeva nel porgli quella domanda.  
C’era una frase di quella canzone che l’aveva colpito profondamente, e dopo averla ascoltata si era ritrovato a fissare il soffitto chiedendosi se anche Ermal l’avesse notata.  
Magari per lo stesso motivo.  
Ermal, da sotto il lenzuolo leggero, sentì il cuore mancare un battito. Non poteva certo confessargli il motivo profondo del suo attaccamento a quella canzone, ma non voleva nemmeno nascondergli completamente la verità.

_Cespuglietto: Mi fa pensare molto ad una persona. _

Fu come un doppio terremoto per il romano, uno con epicentro nel cuore, l’altro nella testa. Entrambi in tumulto per una semplice frase, impegnati ad interpretare quello che il riccio aveva scritto in quel messaggio. Era come se ognuno usasse un suo vocabolario che non aveva corrispondenze con quello dell’altro; se la testa gli diceva che quella persona poteva essere chiunque, il cuore gli suggeriva che si trattava della persona di cui era innamorato che, certamente, non poteva essere lui.  
E questo era un bel problema, considerando che anche il romano aveva pensato a qualcuno, soprattutto durante _quella frase_.  
E quel qualcuno era proprio Ermal.

_Bizio: Davvero? Anche a me. _

  
_ **17 Giugno, 20.10** _

\- Che vi avevo detto? Siamo in una posizione buona per entrare, non c’era bisogno di arrivare molte ore prima…  
Vige roteò gli occhi annoiato mentre scorreva distrattamente la home di Instagram.  
\- Sarà la terza volta che lo dici, Marco…  
Tra le chiacchiere, gli scherzi e le risate, Ermal non poteva fare a meno di sentire un certo nervosismo. Un po’ perché era sinceramente contento di assistere a quel concerto, erano settimane che pensava di andarci; un po’ perché sentiva di aver fatto un errore a specificare a Fabrizio cosa gli facesse provare “Il Nilo nel Naviglio”. Non perché non si fidasse del moro, ma perché quest’ultimo era il soggetto delle emozioni che quelle parole vestite di note gli facevano provare. Temeva di essersi esposto troppo, di aver fatto uscire allo scoperto ciò che da tanti mesi nascondeva scrupolosamente, più per paura di perdere quel legame particolare che avevano che per altro.  
Aveva analizzato attentamente il comportamento di Fabrizio da quando si erano incontrati sul luogo dell’evento: sembrava normale, tranquillo come al solito, addirittura serafico. Insomma, tutto il contrario di lui. Questo avrebbe dovuto rasserenarlo, ma proprio non riusciva a non pensare che fosse solo una sua impressione, una sua proiezione mentale creata ad arte per calmare le sue ansie.  
\- Senti Ermal, ma stasera le percussioni le suoni tu?  
Si girò verso Claudio, confuso da quella domanda.  
\- Stai battendo il piede a terra da quando siamo arrivati.  
Un’ondata di imbarazzo si impossessò completamente del riccio, che smise immediatamente di agitarsi mormorando uno “scusa” ad occhi bassi. Claudio rise della sua reazione, rassicurandolo con una pacca sulla spalla e cominciando a chiacchierare con lui del più e del meno per distrarlo.  
Fabrizio, che non si era perso nulla della scena, sospirò tra sé e sé, pensieroso. Rivolse uno sguardo alla figura di Ermal, percorrendo ogni curva della sua capigliatura, ogni spigolo del suo volto e ogni linea del suo corpo, fino a vedere il bracciale col lupo che gli aveva regalato. Ricordava ancora la scintilla di meraviglia e gratitudine che aveva ornato quegli occhi bellissimi quando gliel’aveva messo al polso, cercando di non ingarbugliarsi tra una parola e l’altra mentre gli spiegava il suo significato.  
Fu quando Ermal glieli puntò addosso per un secondo, per poi distoglierli in fretta, che si convinse.  
_Forse vale la pena provare._

  
**21.28**  
Mancavano pochi minuti all’inizio del concerto. Erano riusciti a non ricevere manate sulla faccia o gomitate nello stomaco e guadagnarsi comunque un’onestissima quarta fila. Il brusio era tanto fitto da rendere molto difficile sentirsi, se non a distanza molto ravvicinata o alzando la voce, cosa non così fuori dagli standard dei romani del gruppo, che infatti comunicavano praticamente urlando.  
\- Bizio.  
Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal, che lo guardava con un sorrisetto che conservava ancora quella punta di agitazione, ma che almeno in quel momento aveva una certa ilarità.  
\- Usa lo stesso volume di voce quando urlerai che l’outlet non risponde.  
Ci mise un po’ a capire il senso della sua battuta, ma poi si ricordò di come aveva storpiato il testo della canzone e rise di gusto, arruffando i ricci del più piccolo, che sorrise dolcemente in risposta – se non ci fosse stato tutto quel casino, Fabrizio avrebbe sentito anche il sospiro che era uscito dalle sue labbra non appena lo aveva toccato -.  
\- Sei contento?  
Il sorriso che ricevette in risposta, illuminato da alcuni riflettori azzurri, valse tutto lo spettacolo.  
\- Sì. Molto.  
E poi, d’improvviso, si spensero le luci; l’urlo di tutta la folla si liberò nell’aria, dando vita ad uno dei suoni più belli che si possano sentire ad un concerto. Un suono che, in quel momento, era corso per tantissime corde vocali in una vibrazione potentissima, un tripudio di emozioni positive che avevano il potere di rinvigorirsi a vicenda, in una reazione a catena che dava i brividi al solo pensarla, un attimo prima dell’inizio.  
E quando l’artista fece il suo ingresso sul palco, non ci fu altro che musica.

  
Era passata quasi un’ora dall’inizio. Mahmood dominava il palco come se fosse nato per starci sopra: si muoveva con un innato senso del ritmo e non sbagliava una singola nota. Era anche un grande intrattenitore, faceva ridere e divertire tutti senza perdere la sua genuinità.  
Claudio aveva un sorriso enorme sulle labbra e cantava la maggior parte delle canzoni, seguito a ruota da Marco e Vige. Ermal e Andrea facevano a gara su chi cantasse più canzoni a memoria e a volume più alto, per il divertimento di Fabrizio che non perdeva occasione di lanciare qualche occhiata al riccio, a volte di nascosto, a volte incrociando il suo sguardo pieno di euforia, condividendo quell’intesa unica che si prova solo quando si assiste insieme a un concerto. Si erano abbracciati tutti durante qualche canzone, cantando a squarciagola la loro felicità e marchiando a fuoco nella memoria quegli attimi intensi e irripetibili. Non c’erano parole per descrivere accuratamente le loro emozioni, ma riuscivano a percepirle anche con semplici esclamazioni di stupore e gioia durante ogni applauso scrosciante.  
\- Ma quanto è bravo?! Hai sentito che voce Fabrì? Pagherei per avere il suo timbro, è sensazionale!  
Il romano rise, intenerito da tutta quella gioia. Ermal sapeva essere davvero dolce quando si scostava da quel velo di compostezza che ogni tanto lo ricopriva, mostrando la sua parte fanciullesca che, per fortuna, non aveva perso negli anni. Era quasi rassicurante vedere in lui una tale spontaneità. Niente sovrastrutture, niente pensieri o frasi preconfezionate: solo la pura essenza di Ermal.  
\- Anche tu non scherzi con la voce, ricciolè.  
Ermal avrebbe dirgli la stessa cosa.  
Che con la sua voce roca lo aveva fatto rabbrividire tantissime volte, tanto da sentire la pelle d’oca ovunque.  
Che lui non cantava le canzoni, le raccontava, le urlava, le viveva.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo mentre vedeva i riflettori che si infrangevano sul suo volto, rendendolo, se possibile, ancora più bello di quanto non fosse già, con quegli occhi intensi come un bacio tra amanti e gli zigomi che sembravano il risultato di una carezza di Madre Natura.  
Ma le parole morirono in gola mentre le prime note di una canzone risuonavano nell’aria.

_ **Sento l’alba che mi sfiora dietro il collo, sulla testa** _

Fabrizio non avrebbe mai dimenticato il caleidoscopio di emozioni che aveva visto materializzarsi sul volto di Ermal.  
Se avesse dovuto descrivere in un’immagine il significato della musica, avrebbe senz’altro scelto quel momento.

_ **Dentro questa maglia rosa non so darmi una risposta** _

Ermal, dal canto suo, era così preso da non riuscire nemmeno a cantare. Era come se ci fosse una magia che lo legava a quelle note, un lucchetto immaginario che lo incatenava tra una parola e l’altra. Aveva amato quella canzone fin dal primo ascolto, con ogni parola cantata, ogni lacrima versata, ogni brivido provato. Non credeva che sentirla dal vivo sarebbe stato così disarmante.

_ **Tu dici che meglio se cambio maglia e carattere** _

Quelle frasi lo risvegliarono dal limbo in cui era caduto per qualche secondo, ricordandogli la causa primaria dei pensieri che aveva rinchiuso in quel brano.  
La persona che in quel momento stava al suo fianco, impossibilmente vicino, cantando le frasi che ricordava a memoria. E che, dopo aver percepito lo sguardo del riccio su di sé, gli rivolse un sorriso mozzafiato.

_ **Ma il tuo sorriso è la sola cosa che mi può fottere** _

Entrambi persero il senso del tempo, in parte aiutati dal sound del brano e dall’interpretazione profondissima di Mahmood, che aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre cantava. Non si erano mai sentiti così vicini e così lontani allo stesso tempo. Ogni punto del loro corpo era a contatto, e sprigionava un calore così confortevole e avvolgente da causare subito dipendenza, e un’ irrefrenabile voglia di avvicinarsi ancora per sentirne sempre di più.  
Ma mancava il coraggio.  
Mancavano quei centimetri da coprire per intrecciare le dita e lasciar comunicare i cuori, senza nessun freno.  
Mancava quel pizzico di follia che potesse vincere la paura di gettarsi l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro e dirsi tutto quello che si erano sempre nascosti.

_ **Resto qui, e butto un’altra notte, cerco il Nilo nel Naviglio** _   
_ **Qua sono le sette, chiami in after non rispondo** _

Una risata sfuggì dalle labbra di Ermal al ricordo della gaffe di Fabrizio in quel pub. E a quello, come in un vecchio film, si sovrapposero altri fotogrammi. I loro abbracci, le notti passate a chiacchierare, le passeggiate.  
Quella volta in cui Fabrizio, dopo una serata a casa di Vige, si era seduto accanto a lui sul divano. Si erano smezzati una sigaretta, e poi lui aveva cominciato a chiedersi se quella sua voglia di scappare via avrebbe davvero risolto ogni problema, permettendogli di ricominciare; dopo qualche minuto si era addormentato poggiando la testa sulle sue gambe, e lui non aveva potuto evitare di passare le dita tra quei ciuffi scuri, incanalando nei tocchi tutti i sentimenti che provava e ripercorrendo a memoria i tratti perfetti del suo viso.

_ **Fumando a bordo piscina, dicevi “Scappiamo in Cina”, ma** _

Gli sembrò di perdere il fiato per un attimo, tanta era l’attesa della frase che sarebbe venuta dopo. Dall’inizio del ritornello aveva sentito qualcosa crescere dentro, un coraggio che in quel momento stava per traboccare in un piccolo, ma significativo gesto.  
E proprio mentre Mahmood iniziava a cantarla, decise di girarsi verso la persona a cui quella frase, più di tutte, era dedicata.  
Ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato quello che accadde dopo.

_ **...dove vado se non ci sei tu più qui vicino?** _

La sensazione di avere la mano stretta in quella di Fabrizio l’aveva già provata tante volte; il romano era un tipo da contatto fisico e certo non si conteneva nelle manifestazioni di affetto.  
Ma quella era diversa da tutte le altre.  
Sentiva di poter leggere tutti i pensieri dell’altro, solo attraverso lo spazio delle loro mani. Lo strofinarsi dei palmi sapeva di scuse, di richiesta di perdono per aver taciuto; l’intrecciarsi delle dita suggellava la promessa di avere cura di queste sensazioni così forti; la stretta, che si faceva più salda ma non soffocante, acquisì ancora più significato quando Ermal puntò gli occhi nei suoi.  
C’era un mondo, anzi, un intero universo in quelle iridi. Forse era un effetto ottico dovuto ai riflettori sul palco, che con i loro giochi di luce creavano una sorta di galassia nelle pupille, ma in quel momento non se ne curò minimamente. Era inebriato da ciò che si stavano comunicando, solo attraverso il tatto e la vista.  
Fabrizio scorreva il pollice sul dorso della sua mano, lentamente, come a rassicurarlo. Ma Ermal, seppure senza respiro e con il cuore che batteva fortissimo, non si era mai sentito così bene.

La canzone continuava imperterrita, e quasi seguendo il suo andamento si avvicinarono fino a rinchiudersi in un abbraccio che aspettavano da tantissimo tempo. Era come essere tornati a casa, perché avevano replicato i gesti tipici del loro legame: la mano del moro nei capelli dell’altro, le braccia di quest’ultimo che gli cingevano la vita. Ma quella casa, vestita della nuova consapevolezza che si faceva spazio nei loro cuori, era diventata bella da impazzire.  
Il suono dei loro respiri e dei loro battiti impazziti era l’unica cosa che riuscivano a sentire, nonostante la musica alta.  
Ermal sentì Fabrizio affondare il volto nel suo collo e inspirare il suo profumo. Provò un’emozione così forte che gli occhi divennero lucidi, a metà tra la commozione e la felicità. Non servivano parole in quel momento; si strinse più forte a lui, lasciando tutto il mondo fuori.  
Le labbra del romano scorrevano sulla pelle bianca del riccio, chiudendosi in piccoli e timidi baci, estremamente innocenti. Ermal seguì quella bocca così inebriante nel percorso dal collo all’orecchio, sentendo poi l’altro cantare:  
_\- Dove vado se non ci sei tu più qui vicino?_  
Fu troppo difficile trattenere una lacrima. Scivolò giù velocemente, racchiudendo in sè tutto ciò che di bello stava nascendo tra loro.  
Non sciolsero l’abbraccio fino a quando l’applauso fortissimo dei presenti non li riportò alla realtà. E anche in quel frangente, non riuscirono a non stare vicini. Ermal allungò una mano verso la guancia di Fabrizio, carezzandogliela piano e non distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi, nemmeno per un secondo.  
\- Questa canzone, questa frase, sei… ci sei sempre stato tu, Fabrizio. Sei sempre stato tu – esalò con voce tremante, tutte le emozioni provate in quel momento che gli facevano girare vorticosamente la testa, come in una giostra.  
Le luci e i rumori assordanti lo stavano stordendo, ma bastò un bacio del moro all’angolo delle sue labbra per riprendere il controllo e sentire di nuovo la terra sotto i piedi.  
Il resto del concerto passò con la stessa velocità con cui una bella canzone inizia e poi finisce, lasciando quel dolceamaro nelle note di chiusura. I due non smisero mai di stringersi, per non perdere la magia che avevano vissuto in quei perfetti tre minuti.  
E mentre Mahmood salutava tutti sulle note di un medley conclusivo, un flebile “Ti riaccompagno io a casa, dopo” giunse alle sue orecchie incurvandogli le labbra nell’ennesimo sorriso di quella serata magnifica.

  
_\- Ao, era ora. Ce voleva un concerto pe’ falli limonà._   
_\- Marco, stasera hai fatto un miracolo._

_\- Sì, tranquilli, noi torniamo con l’altro bus che stiamo più comodi. Non vi perdete eh!_

_\- Mi sa che sentiranno caldo stanotte._   
_\- Ah, questo è poco ma sicuro!_

Stralci di conversazioni, le voci dei loro amici che si facevano sempre più lontane. Ermal non riusciva a sentirle bene nella sua testa, il rumore delle sue labbra contro quelle di Fabrizio sovrastava tutto il resto. Erano minuti che si baciavano, appoggiati al muretto di casa sua, ma non ne aveva ancora abbastanza. Teneva il suo volto tra le mani come fosse una pietra preziosa, mentre la passione prendeva il sopravvento in un crescendo di emozioni.  
Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, le labbra rosse e gonfie dai tanti baci scambiati, il silenzio regnò sovrano per qualche secondo, mentre si perdevano l’uno negli occhi dell’altro.  
\- A che pensi? - mormorò Fabrizio, guardandolo curioso, ma senza perdere quella dolcezza che era solo sua e che Ermal aveva amato fin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista.  
Il più piccolo tacque, rapito da quegli occhi innamorati che lo scrutavano in cerca di risposte. Ma poi sorrise, poggiando la fronte alla sua.  
\- Che sei qui, vicino a me. - posò le mani sul suo petto, sentendo il cuore che batteva forte, vicino, vicinissimo. - E non potrei desiderare di meglio.

**Author's Note:**

> Beh che direbbi, long time no see!  
Erano secoli che non scrivevo, e devo dire che questa fic è stata liberatoria. Dopo aver ascoltato "Il Nilo nel Naviglio" di Mahmood, e aver rosicato per non essere andata al concerto (mai 'na gioia), ho deciso di provare a scriverla e in due giorni è nata!   
Volevo rappresentare una scena intima durante un concerto, perché credo che sia uno dei posti in cui si riesce a farsi trasportare di più dalle emozioni. E' un posto magico per molte persone, di tutte le età, perché in quel momento si è partecipi di una grande storia, che è quella dell'artista che si esibisce, e intanto si vive un pezzetto della propria, attraverso i ricordi rievocati dalle canzoni o vivendo momenti irripetibili durante un ritornello; magari con la persona che si ama.  
Ci ho messo il cuore, spero vi sia piaciuta. Lasciate kudos e commenti se volete, fanno sempre tanto piacere!  
Grazie di essere arrivati fin qui. Alla prossima! <3


End file.
